Aewrynn Highbrooke
Aewrynn was part of the Lich King's plague. She was a Frost Mage and apprentice Necromancer of Arthas' hand. Since the fall of the Lich King she is a wandering Lich-Mage. Aewrynn purposely betrayed her people to join in the Scourge's cause. Not wanting to be weak like the other Quel'dorei surrounding her in Dalaran. =Physical Description= ---- Standing at about lower than average height for an elf, Aewrynn is 5'2" tall. She is slim, and petite. It is obvious she doesn't do much of the work when in battle. Her body is lithe, and agile when need be; but she prefers sitting back and playing games with her minions by a twist of her wrist. The Quel'dorei seems to take extreme care of herself. Silk robes and headbands, dark cloth gloves to cover her corpse-controlling palms. Her hair is pulled back into a strick ponytail, piercing blue eyes focused on her target.. Or perhaps just the street ahead. She always looks as if she has to play the part of a higher up; her posture is almost perfect, her speech, even more so. She must play the part well. Her ears are pierced on either lobe, hoops dangle freely from the tips. She hold no distinguishing marks; no scars, or burns. Not even a tattoo. Her skin is pure as a newborn. Her skin is pale, the moon would be envious of her complexion. Thick, blonde hair; Radient blue eyes. She's a sight to behold. Besides her constant scowl. Maybe if she smiled more? =History= ---- Childhood Aewrynn was born to a rather prosperous family on the isle of Quel'thalas, before the purging of the high elves. As a child she was taught and raised under her mother; her brother went under the wing of her father. Arcane Magistrix Veloria was her mother, Dawn Captain Maeron Highbrooke was her father. And the pesky, trouble-making brother was Rynvhalen. The young Quel'dorei learned very quickly to hone the power over frost magic. Stubbornly, she stuck to it more than the rest of her mother's teaching. This is what lead to her self-destruction. The Scourge Army and Aewrynn's Return Home As young Aewrynn grew, she was purged from her home by the Scourge. Fleeing to Dalaran with her family, and making refuge, she realized how weak she really felt. Using her frost magic, she attacked many of the refugees in Dalaran; Slaughtering few, and wounding many. She was outcasted by young adulthood. Her mother and father hadn't the heart to disown her, but her brother who had sided with the Sin'dorei casted her away forever. Aewrynn left Dalaran a convict, an attacker among her own. Just a young woman at the time, she set out for the Scourge. Not to defend her people, but to join them. After successfully joining the Scourge army, proving herself by mercilessly slaughtering man, woman, and child alike, Aewrynn began to learn the dark arts of Necromancy. It was in the Lich King's palm that she stayed for quite some time. Mastering the dead and always practicing her frost abilities. As time went on, and the Knights of the Ebon Blade made their way into exsistance, Aewrynn left. Taking her skills and corrupt mind with her. Now she's returned to both Dalaran and Silvermoon City, trying to reunite with whoever will accept her. =Personality Traits= ---- Aewrynn isn't the friendliest person around, nor does it seem she will ever be. Her demeanor says betrayed, but the burn of her eyes say traitor. She doesn't seem like every young Quel'dorei out there, she looks more intense. More hurt. Her face is constantly stern, she rarely smiles. She doesn't very well have a reason to. Instead of bouncing around, throwing spells and reading arcane tombs; she's raising the dead and freezing bastards to the wall. Now don't get her wrong, if you get her in the right mood she's can be the life of the party. Relationships Aewrynn is on bad terms with all her living relatives, having attacked most of them in the past. Her brother Rynvhalen has since become a Blood Knight for Silvermoon. She has tried to find him and make contact, but with no luck. She is currently single, and not looking very well to fix it. OOC Notes • In-game Aewrynn was classed as a Death Knight to play out the blue eyes, ICly she is not actually a Death Knight. • Aewrynn had recently befriended a Viking by the name of Yngvir after they almost killed eachother over Vyrkul burial grounds. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:High Elf Category:Necromancers Category:Cult of the Damned